


All To Myself

by SinQueen69



Series: Sin-Mas [20]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Collar, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Former Hooker Dick Grayson, Knotting, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sin-Mas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Clark draped his suit jacket over the back of the kitchen chair, eyes never leaving Dick who was all but dancing around the kitchen in the Alpha’s apartment in nothing but a skimpy, lacy, white and blue lingerie set.Sin-Mas 2020 Day 21
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Clark Kent
Series: Sin-Mas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	All To Myself

Clark draped his suit jacket over the back of the kitchen chair, eyes never leaving Dick who was all but dancing around the kitchen in the Alpha’s apartment in nothing but a skimpy, lacy, white and blue lingerie set. 

“Welcome home Daddy,” Dick purred as large hands settled on his hips, pinning him to the kitchen counter, growing erection pressing against his panty-clad ass firmly as Clark plastered himself to Dick’s back. Clark traced the blue-collar and flicked the small, white bell and smiled at the little jingle it made, his Omega was far too sexy especially like this. 

“You smell so good,” Clark rumbled, eyes slowly bleeding Alpha red as the honey-sweet scent of his Omega wafted off of the younger man. 

“Oh! Mm, Daddy!” Dick gasped in surprise and pleasure when Clark dropped to his knees behind the Omega, tugging the back of his panties off to the side to expose his slick dampening hole. Clark buried his face between Dick’s perfect ass cheeks and shoved his tongue deep into his Omega. 

Dick keened and bent over the kitchen counter, rising onto his tip-toes as he pressed his ass back against the Alpha’s chiselled face. 

Clark easily held the lean Omega in place as he slurped and sucked at Dick’s hole, savouring the taste of the sweet slick that he had been daydreaming about all day at work. Clark reached around and palmed at the front of Dick’s panties, wiggling his tongue deep into the Omega’s soft hole as he fondled the Omega’s small, dripping cock. 

Dick whined lowly and he was shuddered when Clark suddenly pulled back, licking his lips clean of his Omega’s slick as he rose to his feet. 

“Bring Daddy a beer would you baby?” Clark requested as he pulled his tie off, shoving up the sleeves of his shirt as he walked into the living room, leaving his Omega panting from his place bent over the kitchen counter and dripping slick. 

“Here you go Daddy,” Dick announced a few minutes later as he wobbled into the living room, a cold beer in his hand. Clark swatted his Omega’s ass as he took a swig of his beer, Dick’s eyes glinted as he sank to his knees between Clark’s thick thighs and quickly unzipped the Alpha’s pants. Dick mewled happily as he nuzzled his cheek along the long shaft of Clark’s now exposed cock before taking the fat head into his mouth and began to lazily suck at his Alpha’s erection. 

Clark tangled his free hand in Dick’s dark hair as he tipped his head back and thought back to when he first met Dick. Clark had been verging on the edge of desperation and a need to get laid, so he went cruising for a better lack of a word and found Dick, his pretty Omega on a corner and a few rolls of bills later, Dick was in his car, slick dripping down his thighs. 

Dick had seen his size and unlike others before he had eagerly straddled the Alpha’s thicks and sank onto Clark’s cock. Dick had whined and whimpered in bliss as he called Clark ‘Daddy’ and Clark found he adored it and encouraged it. Dick had bounced on his cock for a solid half an hour and Clark was shocked by the fact he hadn’t come yet and then it happened. 

Clark started to knot the pretty Omega who was seated on his lap. Dick blinked at Clark in shock before a pleased smile appeared on his lips and started pressing down against Clark’s knot as he begged his Daddy to knot him, to breed him. 

Clark had been all too eager to do just as the Omega asked, after all, knotting only happened between compatible mates so Clark was going to make this pretty, slutty Omega his. Once his knot went down and Dick was completely out of it, dripping Clark’s cum. Clark took him home and Dick hadn’t left since. 

“Am I boring you, Daddy?” Dick’s voice snapped Clark out of his reminiscing and looked down. Dick’s lips were swollen and spit-slick as he pouted from his place on his knees.

“Not at all baby, I was just remembering how we met is all,” Clark promised as he pressed his thumb into Dick’s mouth, eyes flashing red when Dick suckled at his thumb looking up at him with Omega gold eyes burning. 

“You mean how I rode your big, fat cock in the back seat of your car and begged for Daddy to knot me?” Dick breathed as he smoothed his hands up Clark’s thighs teasingly. 

“Why don’t you come up here and remind Daddy just how much you love his knot.” Clark crooned, his lips twisting up in a smirk as fresh slick scented the room. 

“You know I would sit on your knot constantly if I could Daddy,” Dick teased as he rose to his feet and settled himself onto Clark’s lap, rubbing his panty covered ass over the Alpha’s cock before whining when Clark spanked him in a warning.

“I know you would, Daddy’s little knot whore.” Clark crooned, loving the blush that coloured Dick’s cheeks at the filthy praise and the way Clark pushed the back of his panties off to the side. Dick let his head fall back, the bell on his collar jingling as Clark fitted the head of his cock into the Omega’s wet hole. 

“Daddy!” Dick squealed, eyes rolling up into his head as Clark drove his fat cock up into the Omega. Dick squirmed and whimpered as he did his best to adjust to the large cock that was firmly inside of him. Clark lazily palmed the front of Dick’s soaked panties, tracing the small outline of Dick’s Omega cock that was endlessly dripping now as fresh slick oozed out around Clark’s cock as the Omega’s body adjusted.

“You always feel so good around my cock baby, you’re the perfect little cock sleeve for Daddy,” Clark crooned as he teased the red, leaking head of Dick’s cock that was peeking out past the waistband of the dual-coloured panties. 

“Just for you Daddy,” Dick promised, a line of drool decorating his chin now as he rocked his hips slowly, tossing his head back with a whine as the action shifted Clark’s cock deeper into him, forcing his stomach to bulge obscenely. Clark growled, deep and low in his chest at the sight of how lewd his Omega looked and sounded. 

Clark grabbed Dick’s hips and yanked him down as he thrust his hips up. Dick wailed as his back bowed almost violently as his fingers scrambled at Clark’s shirt for purchase as the Alpha roughly bounced Dick on his cock. Clark was grunting and growling, his Alpha side out fully now as he fucked up into the tight, wet heat of his Omega. The bell on Dick’s collar was constantly trilling and it was mingling with Dick’s mewls and moans as he was moved like a rag doll as Clark used him for his pleasure. 

“That’s it, baby, take Daddy’s fat cock, Daddy’s going to knot your sweet little hole and keep you there all night until you’re swollen with my cum.” Clark snarled, his voice echoing with his Alpha side and Dick could only take what his Alpha was giving him. Dick’s body was made for this and he was basking in being so fulled, claimed and wanted by this handsome Alpha he had picked up one day on a street corner. 

“Knot me, Daddy, please, please, please… Alpha!” Dick squealed, mind going blank as Clark shoved his swelling knot into his drenched hole and roared as they were locked together and the Alpha started to come. 

Dick shuddered and collapsed limply against Clark’s board chest, gasping for breath and blinked slowly when he realized that he had come, but it had been lost in the haze of utter pleasure of being knotted by his Alpha. 

“You’re such a sweet Omega for your Alpha, such a good boy for your Daddy. Just sit there and milk Daddy’s knot hmm? Just soak all my cum into your greedy little body,” Clark purred as he held his trembling, strung out Omega against his chest as he pumped him full of cum. Dick hummed as he nuzzled against Clark’s neck, inhaling his Alpha’s scent happily as he did as he was told and milked his Daddy’s knot and enjoyed the feeling of being full to the brim and the warmth that was settling in his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
